


The Goal in Each Step

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Kink Meme, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Podfic Welcome, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Chekov undergoes regular treatments with the Doctor to get ready for getting fucked for the first time. He's dead set on the getting fucked part. What he hasn't decided on yet is bywhom.





	The Goal in Each Step

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kink meme prompt](https://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/8314.html?thread=22157946#t22157946).
> 
> This is crack treated seriously, so let's just say this story has: bad medical ethics, bad medicine, HIPPA violations, privacy violations... You get it.
> 
> If a real life MD offers to provide this service to you, run!

Pavel lay in Exam Room Two and shivered while he waited. The doctor was late, and the paper sheet that covered him didn't exactly keep him warm enough. He closed his eyes and thought about soft, warm, blankets. Perhaps he'd bring one next time. If there would need to be a next time. He'd been making so much progress in the last few weeks that it was only a matter of time now. These visits weren't exactly boring him, but he was ready to move on to bigger and better things. Bigger, hahaha.

”Care to share with the class, Ensign?”

Instinctively, Pavel tried to wipe his eyes before he remembered that he couldn't. He flattened his palms against the paper covering the chair. ”Just a joke I remembered.”

Dr. McCoy sank down on the stool a little heavier than he usually did and pulled on his gloves with a snap.

”My apologies for being late,” he sounded like he'd done a million things today and would do a million more before his shift was over. ”Let's see what we've got here.”

Pavel felt the sheet lifted and the touch that was so familiar by now. ”Nurse Reeves prepared you already?”

”Yes, Doctor.” His hands and arms remained relaxed as the doctor carefully pressed his thumb inside. It was pleasant. Like getting a massage. And to think he used to be scared of doctors!

”Good elasticity of the sphincter. You've been doing your exercises?”

”Yes. With my finger and the... the ball.” He tried to summon up the right word and gestured helplessly with his bound hand.

”Very good.” The doctor removed his thumb and picked something up from the surgical tray. ”I'm starting with the one-five.”

Dr. McCoy was always telling him what he was going to do before he did it, and since he couldn't actually see the doctor behind the sheet, Pavel was thankful for it. One and a half inches... that was a circumference of three point seventy eight centimeters. The dilator slid in slowly, smooth and slick.

”Your discomfort on a level from one to seven, please.”

”One.” Pavel sighed and studied the imperfections in the ceiling. It had been a five the first time the doctor had used it on him.

”Doctor, what do you think about Hikaru?”

”I think that's a bad idea, kid. Lieutenant Sulu is... well let's just say his ancestors were at the front of the line when the Almighty handed them out.”

Pavel felt himself frowning. He'd seen Hikaru in the showers and while his cock was impressive, it hadn't looked _that_ big. ”Are you sure, Doctor?”

”I'm taking this out now.” The one-five came out as easily as it had come in, and the doctor seemed to take a few seconds looking for something.

”By my conservative estimates, Lieutenant Sulu is a seven-five. I'm not using it on you, but I'll let you feel it. ”

Something very large pressed against him and he hadn't known it was possible for your stomach to drop when you were lying down. The tip of the dilator completely covered his asshole. Even wet and coaxed open it would be horrifying to get fucked with it.

”I'll –” Pavel swallowed to get his rapidly rising nausea under control. ”It could fit.”

”Sure, I'll just sew you back up afterward,” the doctor said gruffly, and an image appeared in Pavel's mind of Hikaru carrying him to Medbay and tearfully asking for reconstructive surgery on his wounded navigator.

Urgh! Pavel wanted to get through his first time with minimal bleeding and crying. From anyone.

”So who else has made the short-list, Ensign?”

The seven-five was gone and the doctor was rubbing in soothing circles over the ring of muscle. It tingled and Pavel relaxed back onto the biobed. ”I like it when you do this.”

”That's why I put it in your file,” the doctor said with more cheer in his voice. During their initial consultation, he had offered to make a complete inventory of what Pavel found pleasurable. It had sounded like a bad joke. Now, as Pavel felt the warmth spread to his groin, he was thankful.

”I suppose the Captain is also too big, yes?”

A snort was heard and the bottle of lubricant was pumped once. ”With the size of his ego, you'd think so! I'm gonna use the three-five now.”

He slid it in slowly, and though it wasn't the first time he'd taken this girth, Pavel's foot twitched in the stirrup.

”One to seven, Ensign.”

Pavel steered his mind away from the thought of Hikaru crying over being cursed with a gigantically thick cock. ”Four, uh, three, Doctor. Is okay.”

”Can you stand it another minute?” The doctor started rubbing him again, and it felt different now that the sensitive skin was stretched around the dilator.

”Yes,” Pavel wriggled his toes and breathed deeply. ”So, the Captain is...?”

”Well, I can get you there in a few more sessions. But if you want my advice, I recommend someone else for the job.”

”Why? What's wrong with the Captain?” Pavel was already imagining horrifying STD's and battle injuries. He'd always assumed the Captain had scars, but...

”Jim's not the softest touch,” the doctor said, and the use of the Captain's first name seemed to change something in his demeanor. ”Don't get me wrong, he'll prepare you nice and good, won't hurt you even a smidge. But he'll most likely leave without as much as a cuddle afterward.”

Pavel ground his teeth together. ”You think of me as a child. That's why you keep calling me kid.”

”I call the Captain that too. You're not a child, Chekov,” the doctor said firmly. ”What you are is a hormonal, inexperienced, young adult with an unusual attachment to this particular sexual practice. It's clear as day that the first time is bound to be a big deal for you. But hell, you're free to ignore my advice. I'm used to it.”

Pavel didn't want to ignore it. The doctor had been nothing but understanding during this whole process, and despite his sometimes less than pleasant attitude, there wasn't a mean streak in him.

Luckily, the doctor didn't seem to have taken offense. ”Oh, look at the time. It's been a minute. Should I remove it?”

”No,” the discomfort had dropped down to a two, and Pavel was anxious to see some progress today. ”Please proceed, Doctor.”

It wasn't bad, getting fucked by the three-five. The doctor used slow thrusts, shallow at first, but getting increasingly deeper. Pavel's balls were beginning to tighten and his cock was slowly getting the message.

”How often do you get an erection when you practice on your own?”

”Half the time, or so.” Pavel shrugged. ”I masturbate a lot.”

”That's understandable, but if you're serious about achieving orgasm from prostate stimulation alone, you shouldn't make a habit of it.”

”I'll keep that in mind.” Pavel closed his eyes and tried to catalog the sensations. The dilator pressed against his prostate when it was in a shallow position but the pressure lessened when it penetrated deeper. Maybe he needed to find a man with a fairly short and moderately thick penis. Someone who knew how to pleasure him. Someone who would cuddle.

”Doctor?” he said and lifted his head because he kind of wanted eye-contact for this. ”You wouldn't be interested – would you?”

Dr. McCoy's eyes widened and he sighed a little wistfully. “Kid, if you weren't my patient, I'd take you up on it in a heartbeat. But as it is, I'm just the guy who is bound by oath to see you through your treatment plan.”

Pavel put his head down on the pillow and pondered it. Something didn't sit right with him. “You had treated Crewman Frimansson.”

“For shoulder dislocation. I did not have sex with her shoulder.”

Oh.

This was disappointing. He honestly wouldn't have minded Dr. McCoy. He was nice looking and not that old, and Pavel already knew what his touch felt like.

“But I can tell you how it would have been if you like.” The doctor's voice had dropped and when Pavel didn't protest, he continued. “It would have been a whole song-and-dance. I would have waited until next shore leave to take you out. Somewhere nice, with non-replicated linen cloths and silverware you could see your reflection in. Three courses, including dessert, and then we'd take a long, leisurely stroll while I comm'd my Mama to introduce you. Once we got back to our hotel, I would have spread you out on the silk sheets and rubbed shea butter into every part of your body before I fucked you silly.”

Pavel's cock twitched and he let out a moan. The dilator hadn't moved an inch in all the time the doctor had been talking but he felt like he'd been put through some kind of fucking. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his ass towards the doctor's hand.

“One more thing for the inventory,” the doctor said with amusement. “Dirty talk about chivalry. Yet another reason why the Captain's not right for you.”

If Pavel's hands hadn't been bound he would have thrown his pillow at the doctor. He groaned.

A knock on the door broke through his embarrassment.

“I'm with a patient!”

There was another knock and then the door cracked open to reveal Nurse Chapel's anxious face.

“I'm really sorry to disturb you, Doctor, but Petty Officer Stenke has abdominal pains and he's demanding to see you.”

Her eyes met Pavel's and she smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry, Mr. Chekov.”

“Is okay,” he shrugged. The Enterprise was a busy ship and her Medbay the busiest section of them all.

“Five minutes.” Dr. McCoy was easing the three-five out of him. “Stenke can wait for five goddamn minutes.”

“Alright, Doctor,” Nurse Chapel nodded resolutely and closed the door to deal with whatever Petty Officer Stenke was experiencing.

“I'm sorry to cut our session short, Ensign,” Dr. McCoy said even as he was adding more lubricant to his gloved fingers. “I'd hate to let you leave without having made any progress today.”

Pavel wanted to say that helping him narrow down his list was more than progress enough, but then the doctor was pushing two fingers inside him and curling them to rub his prostate. Fuck, that felt good!

“Do – do you have a suggestion, Doctor? For a candidate?”

“Yeah, actually, you've been spending some time down in Engineering with Mr. Scott, haven't you?”

Pavel's cock was definitely standing to attention now, each stroke against his prostate feeling like a tug on the cock itself. His hands itched to touch it and this was what the restraints were for. “Yeah?”

“He's a four-seven, not much bigger than what you've taken today, and he has an obvious affection for you. Not to mention, he has a reputation of being an incurable romantic. Do you find him at all attractive?”

A firm push against Pavel's prostate made his brain go off-line for a second. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, to make his limbs and torso heavy until nothing was moving him but for the sure, steady strokes of the doctor's fingers. “Yeah.”

“Good. That's settled,” and the doctor pushed and pushed and pushed until Pavel felt like the head of his cock had moved down to his ass and he let out a gasp. It was a small orgasm, but his ejaculate spurted against the paper sheet and his body thrummed with satisfaction. He opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at the doctor even as the endorphins were making him drowsy.

“You made me come,” he said stupidly. “Without touching my cock.”

Dr. McCoy smiled kindly and eased his fingers out. “You're welcome. Ask Nurse Reeves to schedule an appointment for this time next week.” He got his gloves off with practiced ease and tossed them, untouched, into the wastebasket. He sighed. “Now, I'll have to see about sticking these fingers up another ass with a far less pleasant outcome.”

“You go do that,” Pavel laid his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Mr. Scott, huh? Now that he was trying on the idea for size in his head, it actually kind of fit. The way Mr. Scott always blushed when he got too close. How genuinely impressed he seemed to be with Pavel's knowledge. The muscles that his custom leather jacket was doing a bad job of hiding. And if his cock wasn't too thick... Pavel felt himself drifting off.

His eyes opened when Nurse Reeves hit the fast-release on the restraints and held out her arm to help him up.

“Did the doctor help you today, Ensign Chekov?”

There was a wet stain on the paper sheet and Pavel felt a sting of embarrassment as he pushed it aside and reached for his underwear. “He's definitely getting me there.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Goal in Each Step (Podfic version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295112) by [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban)




End file.
